


Detox

by TheDreamingScorpio



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Anger Management, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Cross-Posted on Wattpad, F/M, Jealousy, Love, Minor TruMar, Not Beta Read, Sacrifice, Self-Reflection, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-15 01:14:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29800719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDreamingScorpio/pseuds/TheDreamingScorpio
Summary: Jealousy, is a powerful emotion. What changes will it bring about the lives of three individuals? Will it lead them on a path to destruction or self-discovery?Requested work piece.
Relationships: Bra Briefs/Son Goten, Son Goten/Valese
Comments: 7
Kudos: 8





	Detox

**Author's Note:**

> Hello people! This work is a request I received from Serenitylovely4Ever on FanFiction.net. The story's plot has been diverted a touch from the original idea, but the plot and the current progress continues to remain true to their vision.
> 
> This is a slight AU in the form that the characters are aged up and it is more or less of a diversion work.
> 
> The ages in this work shall be taken as:
> 
> Goten: 26
> 
> Valese: 22
> 
> Bulla: 20
> 
> Trunks: 27
> 
> Pan: 19
> 
> Marron: 23
> 
> Hope you enjoy it!
> 
> Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author of this story. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any previously copyrighted material. No copyright infringement is intended.

"That's it! Where the hell is he?"

Trunks and Marron exchanged a look. Okay, Goten was _really_ pushing it now.

They'd been waiting for Goten to show up for the past 45 minutes, and he was supposed to be here about half an hour ago.

Why the fifteen-minute buffer you ask?

Well, let's just say _someone_ was pretty adamant, for who knows if the café were to forget their reservation, that they'd confirmed every day for the past two days.

Things happen you know.

"Don't worry Pan, he should be here soon enough. Just have some patience!"

"Oh, the last thing I'm gonna do is worry Mar, that's for sure! He should be the one doing that! He knows, yes, he knows not to mess with me! That too on an empty stomach, boy he has some nerve!"

Crossing her arms over her chest, she was looking every bit as furious as a caged animal waiting to pounce on its prey.

Marron giggled, more of a nervous laugh than anything. Okay then, things were about to get messy.

_click-clack-click-click-click-click-click--clack_

The sound of heels clattering.

She gave Trunks a side-eyed look, their gaze shifting towards the flamboyant diva.

Dressed in red bodycon, silver hoops, and heels to match was Bulla, idly fiddling with her hair, busy on her mobile.

Maybe just a _tad_ bit overdressed for something like a regular outing with friends. But she'd always been just that little bit extra, though her quietness was something unusual for her.

She had been quiet throughout the entirety of their awkward conversation, apparently very busy with whatever it was she'd been browsing over the past half an hour.

Okay, so she had _absolutely zero_ interest in their conversation. Got it!

Or was that just pathetic acting on her part?

Yep, that was it!

Bulla would have fooled her if it hadn't been for the little more than the usual-extra expected out of her. From the longer lashes, the bodycon, the deeper red of her lipstick, to the higher heels, everything _screamed_ it was anything but the usual outing.

And if that wasn't enough, her straight-back, the twitching of her jaw, or the not-so-discreet glances she'd give from time to time was a dead giveaway.

Her heels were just that added buzz, a constant reminder as to just how awkward the day was gonna turn out.

Except, that it had stopped now.

Okay, so Bulla had noticed. Good for them, it was getting annoying. That, combined with Pan's explosive anger-the perfect recipe for a splitting headache.

The bluenette had gone back to not caring and ignoring everything around her, occupying herself with probably the fiftieth inspection of her immaculate nails in the past fifteen minutes.

Marron turned towards Trunks, he had his eyes narrowed, concentrating on his sister, his jaw slightly tilted.

She thought that Bulla was finally behaving well, taking silent hints to tone her anxiety down and didn't deserve such harshness from her brother.

Hoping to diffuse his irate anger towards his sister, she kissed his cheek whispering "At least, Bulla's calmed down."

In response, Trunks tilted his head just enough to look at her, giving her an amused smirk, before scoffing "Yeah, right!"

She frowned. He was being way too harsh on her, even the clattering had...

_click-click-click-clack-click-clack-click--clack-click-clack_

And yes, as if on cue, it had started yet again. She let out a heavy sigh, closing her eyes catching Trunks' look saying 'I told you so'. It was gonna be a long day.

And then it stopped again.

Opening her eyes she saw Bulla make her first definite head-turn towards the entrance of the café, a wide smile stretching her full lips, Pan getting up following her gaze.

An unmistakable spiky head of hair could be seen entering the place.

Thank the Gods, Goten was finally here! Maybe, now things wouldn't be so bad, at least somewhat manageable.

But, who was that with him?

A peek of yellow, deep brown hair, long, cinched waist, okay so...it's a _girl._

Her gaze shifted towards Bulla again finding her smile to now have been replaced with a scowl, her teeth grinding.

This was already shaping up to be a nightmare.

He was bringing someone with him?

She looked askance of Trunks, only to find his eyebrows shot up, surprise clear as day marking his features.

Okay, so he didn't know either, seemingly Goten was the only person who could solve the mystery for them.

They were heading towards them, the girl seemed to be limping, but Goten had his arm around her waist, steadying her.

With every step she took, she winced, but other than that she was easily the happiest person in the whole place, chatting away merrily.

"You should walk more carefully, you'd almost split your head open if I hadn't caught you!"

"Hey, man, where you goin'?"

Goten looked back over his shoulder, and the girl followed his gaze. His confusion being replaced by a sheepish grin as he walked back towards their table.

"Oh, I'm sorry Trunks, I guess I overshot you guys!"

Trunks shook his head, chuckling. "Yeah, you completely ignored us, dude!"

"Oh, don't behave like you were just waiting for me to start, as if I'm the reason you were starving!"

He'd meant for it to be a joke, laughing softly he turned to the girl, but she was looking hesitant, her eyes fixated on his friends. He frowned.

Wondering as to why he looked back over to the table and caught sight of their expressions.

He _gulped._

Trunks looked indifferent, but he thought he saw a small quirk of his brow, the one that quirked up when he was trying to contain a headache. While Marron looked visibly nervous. His eyes roamed over to the other two occupants of the table and he knew he was in trouble.

Pan had her eyes narrowed to slits, and he idly wondered if she could even see them at the moment, but he knew she didn't need her eyes to cause him some serious harm. It seemed like the only thing keeping her from doing so was his injured friend he'd just met.

But that was the least of his worries as what surprised him the most was Bulla's expression.

She was scowling. And it wasn't her regularly recurring scowl either, it was a full-blown Vegeta-level scowl, dare he say an even better version of the dreaded expression.

Okay, so he was late.

And because of him, they hadn't had anything yet and were clearly pissed off.

But, he got caught up saving Valese from falling face-first on the pavement.

It wasn't premeditated on his part.

He turned his head to look towards Valese again, and he knew then, that he was lost.

It was funny how that was the moment of crystal clarity in complete blindness. He didn't know about any of what was possibly gonna happen to him.

_And he didn't care._

It was a moment of hopeless abandon, but somehow he was more confident than ever before.

Looking into her chocolate eyes, he knew he was right in being late, taking the time out to save her.

_Meet her._

A lock of hair had fallen into her eyes, she was blinking away rapidly, trying to get the lock out of the way, not wanting to let go of their eye-lock.

He smiled softly. Raising his hand to push the lock away, securing it behind her ear. He saw how her face turned crimson. She was blushing profusely.

He could feel the heat creeping up his face as well, oh well, so he was blushing too, he was sure they made for an interesting sight.

And they did.

They were so very occupied by, well each other, that they failed to notice the amused expressions adorning Trunks and Marron's features, or the knowing look they shared. Pan's fuming irritation was a non-issue for them and Bulla's increasingly loudening clattering heels was just white noise in the background.

They also failed to notice the giggling waitress headed their way, and were snapped out of their daze when she took hold of Goten's shoulder muttering, "You know you can continue with the stare-fest even sitting down right? Just take the lady and sit down hun, you're making quite a spectacle here!" followed by hushed laughter.

He knew he was beat-red now, as he quickly took note of their surroundings.

And yes, sure enough, all eyes were on them. Teenagers snickering, blushing, couples sharing knowing looks, children looking on in awe, and the oldies displaying a content wistful expression.

His survey ended as his gaze traveled back to their table and he realized that not everyone was so happy, but at least two out of four occupants seemed to be conversational though.

Again, despite their palpable anger he couldn't help but smile wide.

He felt Valese shift and turning his head again, he saw her wince. Oh right, she was hurt, how could he be so inconsiderate?

"Oh, I'm so sorry Valese, here sit down, oh man, I'm such a clutz! I'll go grab a chair for myself, you just-yeah just sit down, you've been standing for quite some time now! Again, I'm so very s-"

"Goten! It's okay, I'm fine, really there's nothing to worry about! It's just a sprain at most, nothing new, I'm perfectly fine! "

"You sure, I mean you could have had quite a fall there!"

Valese just smiled.

He tilted his head in confusion.

"See, I _could_ have tripped right, but I didn't, you saved me, from-from whatever it was! I'm fine, now go grab yourself a chair, I wanna talk to your friends now!"

He opened his mouth to say something in return, but then closed it and smiled, walking away to find himself a chair.

Nobody saw the broken acrylic nail that fell to the floor.

__

Goten had a friend.

No, it was just some random girl he met. _Saved._

Nothing more.

He was just too polite with all the manners Chi-Chi had instilled into him.

Yep, that was it, taking everyone to be a friend, that was just him being him, it didn't matter at all!

But then...then why did she feel this burning distant sinking feeling in the pit of her stomach, whenever he looked into her eyes?

Or the way he held her, made her heart ache?

Or the fact that Pan was bashing him brutally, spitting out all possible profanities at him, but he was still smiling like the Sun itself!

How he hadn't been interested in the menu, or the fact that the word 'choice' actually held some meaning this time 'round.

He wasn't just gobbling everything up, rather he was interested in what his friend was in turn was interested in.

Yes, his friend.

Valese.

"You know I just can't believe him, he's like, I mean just look at him, did he hear any of what I just said? Just sitting there, with his stupid grin on! He's such a dumbass! She must have some magic up her sleeve, I mean to turn him, Goten, Uncle G that way? Man!"

Pan had seemingly forgotten who she was talking to since she was well aware of her infatuation with Goten. She also knew about the incident that had made it painfully clear that it was just a one-sided thing, she was there, after all!

She grimaced remembering the wide-eyed look, she'd been met with when she'd all but shouted out her preferences in men, what she thought was in the safety of her house and her trust-worthy girlfriends.

Yeah, she should've waited to get to her room first, the stairs really do echo a lot!

But, she wasn't gonna give up!

Oh hell no!

Not over some _friend_ he met on the way anyway.

She was one of the prettiest girls in West City, hell, in the world for that matter, the daughter of 'The Bulma Briefs', future Vice President to the most successful corporation in the world, and with her heritage, she could conquer anything, she was the _Saiyan Princess_ after all!

Oh wait, she was Saiyan, and so was he...hmm...

She smiled wide.

"So, Valese was it?"

Startled out of her conversation with Goten, Valese looked up and smiled softly, nodding her head once in Bulla's direction.

Everyone present quirked an eyebrow, suddenly suspicious. Their reactions were justified of course, with Bulla known to harbor a crush on Goten, her decided quietness turning into sudden amiability, that too with someone new outside of their group, it was _very_ unusual of her!

Moreover, if she wanted to be friendly with Valese, you'd think she would've learned her name by now, they'd been sitting together at the same table for quite some time now!

Trunks had his eyes narrowed again, Pan was getting irritated again, 'cause the more they talked, the more she discovered how much she liked Valese. Marron probably knowing where this was headed, only looked down at the table, sighing, rolling her eyes imperceptibly.

"Yeah, I'm Bulla, a close friend of Goten's."

"Oh, you know you're really famous, right? Everyone knows your family, you're like a celebrity I tell you, I was so shocked to learn you were Goten's childhood friends! I mean, just imagine my shock, right I still can't get over the fact actually, it'll take some time getting used to!?"

A collective laugh rumbled over the table, voices assuring Valese that it was not that big of a deal.

A smirk played on Bulla's lips, at least she knew who she was faced with. That was good.

She didn't need to get used to it at all, she'd be gone before Bulla needed to remember her name!

Clasping her hands in front of her, she was about to ask Valese something, that was sure to scare her away, when...

"Oh God, how'd that happen, is it very painful?"

Suddenly her hands were being cradled by Valese's checking for any other injuries, Oh, yeah she'd snapped her nail off.

"No, it doesn't pain me in the least, I'm tough that way, isn't that right Goten?"

Frowning, he slowly nodded his head.

The tension was thick in the air. You could almost taste it.

But Valese wasn't deterred in the least, as she flashed an open, wide smile, happy to hear that Bulla wasn't in any pain, seemingly not having given much thought to the latter half of her sentence.

Goten smiled, admiring how so very pure she was. Free of malice, sweet and kind, despite Bulla's highly unusual behavior.

She was her own light. He felt humbled.

"So, how was it that you managed to trip, I mean meet anyway?"

Pan _squawked._ She couldn't believe Bulla could be so ruthless. She knew she'd chosen her words meticulously, with absolute intent to hurt Valese.

But yet again Valese was oblivious to Bulla's mind games, as she answered " Oh! Thank God, you aren't hurt, and well, hmm...Oh well, this is embarrassing.."

She laughed nervously and they were in awe of how well she was handling Bulla's foul behavior.

Goten was enraptured.

"I don't quite know how to walk in heels! I wore them 'cause my Mom insisted since I'm like grown up now and it is something that I should know! I mean, I do admit they look pretty and I feel good..."

She cast a glance in Goten's direction and smiled.

"But I mean they are so painful, and I know it was me myself who'd wanted to wear them for the longest time, but I don't know I guess I wear them wrong..."

She trailed off, but then jumped up exclaiming "Wait, you wear heels all the time right? Perhaps you could teach me!"

She had a curious look akin to that of a happy puppy's. Looking up for a response in Bulla's direction.

Out of all the fond, relatable faces, Bulla's stood out in more ways than one, she smiled the widest.

And then she cackled.

She saw Goten exchange a brief look with her brother, looking very uneasy at the moment.

Misinterpreting it for his unease regarding Valese's skills, she laughed louder.

It was _disturbing._

That is until another laugh joined hers and to everyone's surprise, it was Valese's herself.

Bulla stopped at that, as Valese resumed, still giggling.

"You know, it was so damn funny like if Goten hadn't caught me I'd have tumbled down the road like a literal ball! Haha, good thing he was there to catch me!"

_Yeah, you sure were lucky!_

"So, how did you catch hold of her that fast Goten?"

She was met with glares from all directions.

She smirked.

"Oh silly, 'cause he's a..."

"Saiyan!" she whisper-shouted.

Bulla was dumbfounded, so she knew!

As wide questioning eyes turned on him, he answered, "Yeah, I sorta flickered into Super there for a bit, so yeah..." rubbing the back of his neck, flashing his Son-grin.

"And you're cool with it?"

It was a collective outburst from Trunks and Pan, as Valese laughed in response, "Of course, it is so cool, he told me everything, I was fascinated, I wanted to know more, sorry I made you wait!"

Glancing around the table, knowing her apology was accepted she ate another forkful of her noodles, having settled down now.

There was a stray strand sticking to her lower lip, which yet again hadn't gone unnoticed by Goten.

"Valese..."

She turned towards him, blinking her large orbs in his direction.

He faltered.

"Uh, you've got a little something..." He pointed towards his own lip, but she didn't seem to be able to follow, too confused, trying to keep her hair out of her face.

"Where?...Here?"

She tried but always seemed to be a little bit off, as they neared each other.

"Wait, let me..."

She blushed and closed her eyes, pouting her lips.

His tongue nervously played over his lips, as he brushed the strand of noodle away, thumbing her lip.

"There, all done!"

She opened her eyes, as he showed her his thumb, the strand of noodle now sticking to it.

"Oh, thank you, Goten..."

And then she leaned in, licking the strand away unthinkingly, as Goten blushed a deep red.

Then, she turned resuming her eating again, as Goten watched.

_Can't walk in heels, can't even eat properly, just what did he see in her?_

Witnessing their exchange, soft smiles decorated the faces of everyone present, everyone _except_ one.

Marron glanced over and, Bulla was back to grinding her teeth again.

She let out a deep breath, still breathless, as she turned meeting Trunks' eyes, whispering "This is so awkward, it's suffocating!"

He had a bizarre look on his face, studying the eerily large grin plastered on Bulla's face, her jaw moving to the point where you could almost hear her teeth crying.

"Why is she-oh man, what is up with her?"

His voice dripping with frustration.

She entwined their fingers under the table, giving his hand a light squeeze, muttering " You know she's a good girl at heart, I hope she realizes that and stops. I hope soon though!"

He could only nod in agreement.

__

The rest of their lunch was uneventful, which everyone was silently grateful for, as Bulla kept to herself, and a few laughs were shared.

It seemed like Bulla had finally come to her senses.

"Okay guys, next stop-the movies, what do you wanna watch Valese? You coming, Bulla?"

"Be right there, Goten!"

Okay, the movies. Yes, she still had a shot to prove, just who he needed to be sharing his popcorn with.

**Author's Note:**

> https://thedreamingscorpio.tumblr.com/


End file.
